George Soros
George Soros (György Schwartz, n. 12 august 1930, Budapesta, Ungaria) este un economist, activist politic, filantrop și om de afaceri miliardar american originar din Ungaria. Critici În iunie 2016, Soros a fost acuzat de David Galland că ar fi artizanul Planului Merkel pentru aducerea musulmanilor din lumea a treia în Europa.Informații INCENDIARE despre artizanul din umbră al CRIZEI REFUGIAȚILOR care a lovit Europa. Zero Hedge: cum și de ce a creat George SOROS criza refugiaților care ZGUDUIE bătrânul continent, 13 iulie 2016, Dodo Romniceanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 iulie 2016George Soros: UE TREBUIE să accepte CEL PUȚIN un milion de refugiați ÎN FIECARE AN, 3 octombrie 2015, Radu Andreea, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 iulie 2016George Soros criticised by pro-Israel groups as conspiracy theorists seize on Open Society Foundations leak, 16 august 2016, Lizzie Dearden, Independent.co.uk, accesat la 29 august 2016New York Times, Washington Post Won't Cover Soros Leaks, 22 August 2016, Peter Hasson, Dailycaller.com, accesat la 29 august 2016MILIARDARUL GEORGE SOROS ATACAT DE UN MARE ZIAR ISRAELIAN! Filantropul și omul de afacere de origine evreiească este acuzat de "Jerusalem Post" că încearcă să distrugă democrația în Occident și să slăbească guvernele., 2 septembrie 2016, Dan Dumitriu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 2 septembrie 2016Our World: Soros’s campaign of global chaos, 22 august 2016, Caroline B. Glick, Jerusalem Post - - Arhivă, accesat la 3 februarie 2017Hacked Soros e-mails reveal plans to fight Israel's 'racist' policies, 15 august 2016, JTA, Jerusalem Post - Arhivă, accesat la 3 februarie 2017George Soros Post-Brexit Backtrack: Merkel’s Open Borders Policy 'Not Properly Thought Out', 29 iunie 2016, Liam Deacon, Breitbart.com - Arhivă, accesat la 3 februarie 2017Scandal cu banii europeni pentru Agricultură: fondurile comunitare s-ar putea direcționa către refugiați, 7 septembrie 2016, Dan Străuț, Adevărul, accesat la 7 septembrie 2016Nationalist MEP blames Soros for EU migration crisis – EurActiv.com, 22 iunie 2016, Georgi Gotev, euractiv.com, accesat la 8 septembrie 2016 În cadrul acestei dispute, prim ministrul Ungariei, Viktor Orban, l-a acuzat pe fostul președinte al SUA, Bill Clinton, că ar fi portavocea lui George Soros.How George Soros Singlehandedly Created The European Refugee Crisis - And Why, Tyler Durden, 9 iulie 2016, Zerohedge.com, accesat la 8 septembrie 2016Soros Is "Investing" $500 Million In Europe's Refugees And Migrants: He Explains Why, 20 septembrie 2016, Tyler Durden, Zerohedge.com - Arhivă, accesat la 3 februarie 2017Cui i-e frică de „şoroşism”?, 27 septembrie 2016, Doru Pop, Adevărul, accesat la 28 septembrie 2016Orbán, Lázár scorn Clinton, Soros - Financier accused of backing US Democratic Party, Moslem immigration, 28 May 2016, Budapest Times - Arhivă, accesat la 3 februarie 2017Hungary PM/ Clinton is George Soros Puppet, Wants to Overrun EU With Millions of Muslims, 23 may 2016, Chris Menahan, InfoWars.com - Arhivă, accesat la 3 februarie 2017EXCLUSIVE: 'Clintons Followed Soros Order' With Polish Democracy Insult Says MEP, Raheem Kassam, 21 May 2016, Breitbart.com - Arhivă, accesat la 3 februarie 2017Soros Admits Involvement In Migrant Crisis: ‘National Borders Are The Obstacle’, 2 noiembrie 2015, Nick Hallett, Breitbart.com - Arhivă, accesat la 3 februarie 2017Sky Finds 'Handbook' For EU-Bound Migrants, 13 September 2015, news.sky.com, accesat la 3 februarie 2017 La 30 iunie 2016, George Soros susținut un discurs în Parlamentul European, nefiind clar cine l-a invitat, discurs în care a cerut reducerea bugetului pentru agricultură pentru a cheltui cu adăpostirea și hrănirea valului de imigranți din Europa.George Soros before the European Parliament and the Hungarian government’s reaction – Hungarian Spectrum, 5 iulie 2016, Hungarianspectrum.org, accesat la 8 septembrie 2016Here's the chilling speech George Soros gave to European Parliament, 30 iunie 2016, finance.yahoo.com - Arhivă, accesat la 8 septembrie 2016 Potrivit amplei documentări a lui Gian Micalesin pentru cotidianul Il Giornale, Soros a investit recent 500 milioane de dolari în ONG-uri pentru a crea o flotă de nave destinată salvării migranţilor în Mediterana. Unele finanţări ale Usaid donate către Open Society în Macedoania, au stârnit dubii şi suspiciuni, scrie Fox News, considerând că ambdasada SUA se amestecă în treburile interne ale ţării.Soros ARE PROBLEME MARI. Hackerii de la DC Leaks I-AU FĂCUT-O, iar republicanii cer ANCHETAREA LUI, 25 martie 2017, Antonia Hendrik, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 25 martie 2017 Conflicte 2016, decembrie - Șeriful de culoare , care are un mare capital de popularitate în SUA, a susținut un discurs în Wisconsin unde a cerut declanșarea urgentă a investigațiilor împotriva miliardarului George Soros și a organizațiilor patronate de acesta.America SE TREZEŞTE! Se cere declanșarea URGENTĂ a investigațiilor împotriva miliardarului George Soros și a organizațiilor patronate de acesta, 19 decembrie 2016, Antonia Hendrik, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 12 ianuarie 2017 2017, ianuarie - Orice ONG care primeşte finanţare de la miliardarul George Soros va fi „eliminată” din Ungaria, a declarat Szilard Nemeth, vicepreşedintele partidului Fidesz, aflat la putere.Vicepreşedintele Fidesz: Orice ONG care primeşte finanţare de la miliardarul George Soros va fi „eliminată“ din Ungaria, 11 ianuarie 2017, News. Ro, Adevărul, accesat la 12 ianuarie 2017UNGARIA amenință că va ALUNGA din țară ONG-urile finanțate de Soros. A început cu auditul, 18 ianuarie 2017, Simona Stupar, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017Soros nu se lasă intimidat de premierul maghiar Viktor Orban, 23 ianuarie 2017, Viorica Marin, Adevărul, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017 2017, februarie - Presupusele intervenţii ale lui George Soros în politica europeană au ajuns în atenţia Congresului american. Mai mulţi aleşi republicani cer o investigaţie amplă asupra activităţii magnatului american de origine maghiară, arătându-se interesaţi în special de modul în care fundaţiile sale folosesc banii publici.Aleşi republicani vor să afle dacă Soros este implicat în politica europeană, 20 februarie 2017, Ion Gaidau, Adevărul, accesat la 21 februarie 2017 2017, aprilie - Guvernul de la Budapesta a luat decizia de a închide Universitatea Centrală Europeană, fondată de Soros.Viktor Orban l-a ACUZAT pe Soros că vrea să provoace un RĂZBOI CIVIL în Ungaria, după modelul MAIDANULUI din Ucraina, 19 aprilie 2017, Radu Pădure, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 20 aprilie 2017 Teoria conspirației * decembrie 2016 - Postul de televiziune România TV a fost amendat de Consiliul Naţional al Audiovizualului (CNA) pentru difuzarea unui material video, pus în seama grupării Anonymous şi potrivit căruia incendiul din clubul Colectiv a fost plănuit de miliardarul american George Soros în beneficiul prim-ministrului Dacian Cioloş.Ce amendă a primit România TV pentru intoxicarea cu Anonymous şi Soros şi cum s-a justificat postul în şedinţa CNA VIDEO, 13 decembrie 2016, Alexandra Constanda, Adevărul, accesat la 14 decembrie 2016 2017, februarie - CNA a impus sanctiuni, in principal pentru incalcarea legislatiei privitoare la informare corecta, concret, campaniile din media care l-au vizat pe Soros si pe oamenii sai: 10.000 pentru B1 TV și 5000 pentru Realitatea TV. Am votat amenda de 100.000 de lei pentru Romania TV.AMENDĂ COLOSALĂ pentru o TELEVIZIUNE MARE din România. Un membru din CNA a explicat MĂSURA DURĂ: "Ore şi ore în şir de afirmaţii de genul "OAMENII LUI SOROS", "infiltraţii lui Soros", "PLĂTIŢI DE SOROS", 1 februarie 2017, Petre Ţache, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 2 februarie 2017 Note Legături externe * REȚEAUA SOROS. BANI "ALBI" pentru POLITICIENII și ONG-urile care se implică în VIAȚA POLITICĂ DIN ROMÂNIA, 7 noiembrie 2016, Simona Ionescu, Evenimentul zilei - Replica România Curată (Gabriel Bejan) * Acesta e patronul „societății civile” românești: În 1998, Soros declara senin că nu are nicio remușcare asupra participării sale la confiscarea bunurilor familiilor evreiești deportate din Ungaria, deși pe unii îi cunoștea. Magnatul nu crede în Dumnezeu, 15 noiembrie 2016, Andrei Nicolae, Activenews.ro * Cine este George Soros, miliardarul care agită spiritele în Europa de Est, 3 martie 2017, George-Andrei Cristescu, Adevărul * Soros acuzat de incitare la ură şi violenţă rasială şi de destabilizare statală, 16 martie 2017, Paul Ghiţiu, Evenimentul zilei Category:Oameni de afaceri